sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lista de Vilões de Sonic the Hedgehog
Nesta lista estão todos os vilões da série Sonic the Hedgehog e as informações do que cada antagonista de diferentes jogos tem, seus objetivos e o que eles querem para se tornarem inimigos do herói Sonic. Dr. Ivo Robotnik ou "Dr. Eggman" Ver Artigo - Doutor Eggman Doctor Ivo Robotnik Sega (1991). Manual de instrução de Sonic the Hedgehog(Versão em inglês), mais thumb|150pxconhecido como Doctor Eggman, Sega (1999). Manual de instrução de Sonic Adventure, é um cientista maluco e o principal antagonista da série. Ele aparece pela primeira vez em Sonic the Hedgehog tentando pegar as Esmeraldas do Caos e transformando todos os animais em robôs. Ele é um gênio auto-proclamado, contudo ele pode ser considerado como um, pois tem um QI de 300. Os criadores do jogo queriam um personagem em formato oval e isso deu origem ao personagem. Como ele não poderia ser o protagonista, eles tornaram ele o vilão, que seria o oposto de Sonic. Ele foi criado também para representar a maquinaria e o desenvolvimento. Além disso, ele foi baseado na aparência do ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos, Theodore Roosevelt. Dr. Eggman Nega Ver Artigo - Dr. Eggman Nega Eggman do futuro de Silver que as vezes também ataca o mundo alternativo de Blaze tentando coletar as emeraldas do sol. Black Doom Ver Artigo - Black Doom Vilão do jogo Shadow the Hedgehog, é tão mau quanto Dr. Eggman, acaba derrotado por Super Shadow. Mephiles the Dark Ver Artigo - Mephiles the Dark Mephiles the Dark é um vilão da série de jogos Sonic the Hedgehog. Um ser maligno e cruel que não mede esforços para atingir seus objetivos, nem que tenha de destruir a tudo e todos que atrapalharem o seu caminho, tem sua primeira e única aparição em Sonic 2006. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic é um robô criado por Dr. Eggman que possui as mesmas habilidades de Sonic. Ele aparece pela primeira vez em Sonic the Hedgehog CD com a missão de ir ao passado e mudá-lo para que Eggman Costruiu. thumb|212pxpossa dominar o mundo no futuro. Sonic deve correr com ele na Stardust Speedway para livrar Amy Rose. No entanto, ele falha e é destruído. Ele retorna em Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2, após ser rejuvenescido por Eggman apenas para ser derrotado novamente em um estilo similar . Ele retorna em Knuckle's Chaotix , onde tenta obter Anéis caos, mas ele é interrompido pelo Chaotix . Ele era um lutador jogável em Sonic the Fighters, e principalmente o principal antagonista em Sonic Heroes. Em Sonic Generations , ele aparece em sua forma clássica como um chefe rival , e ele é destruído quando Sonic Classic chuta para o ar. Metal Sonic também apareceu como um personagem jogável na versão multiplayer de Sonic Adventure 2: Battle , assim como Mario & Sonic nos Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno e Mario & Sonic nos Jogos Olímpicos de Londres 2012 . Adquirindo os dois episódios de Sonic the Hedgehog 4 desbloqueia níveis de bônus em que Metal Sonic é jogável. Ele possui um canhão laser construído em seu abdômen e um dispositivo de campo de força. Ele normalmente só se comunica com uma série de ruídos eletrônicos. A única vez que Metal Sonic era capaz de falar foi em Sonic Heroes , enquanto em sua forma de Neo . O site GameDaily colocou o personagem na 13ª posição no seu "Top 25" de robôs em jogos eletrônicos descrevendo-o com a "melhor criação" de Dr. Eggman e elogiando suas habilidades. Nack the Weasel Nack the Weasel,Sega (1994). Manual de instrução de Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble' '' Nack.jpeg Conhecido como Fang the Sniper no Japão, Sega (1994). Manual de instrução de Sonic & Tails 2. 30 é um híbrido entre lobo e doninha que aparece pela primeira vez no jogo para Sega Game Gear: Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble. Ele é um caçador de tesouros em busca das Esmeraldas do Caos; no entanto ele não sabe o seu verdadeiro poder e apenas quer vendê-los para ganhar dinheiro. Ele é descrito como escorregadio, sorrateiro e travesso sendo também o primeiro personagem a ter uma arma, e por mais que se esforce para superar os outros, muitas vezes, falha devido a sua ingenuidade. Ele iria aparecer como chefe em Sonic X-treme, porém o jogo foi cancelado. ''Pachacamac the Echidina Um vilão, sem dúvida, no jogo Sonic Adventure, é o pai de Tikal, princesa do seu clã, quando sua mãe. a thumb|310pxrainha do clã e avó de Tikal morre, já muito idosa e de causas naturais, pachacamac seu filho assume o trono da paz de seu clã se tornando o cacique, mas ao invés de governa de forma justa e respeitosa como fez sua mãe, ele causa guerras e conflitos com outros clãs, querendo obter poder absoluto, arrogante e cruel, mata sem piedade todos os que tentam se opor a seus planos, Tikal sua filha tenta desesperadamente tirar seu pai desse caminho, mas a fome de poder de Pachacamac é maior e ele ignora os conselhos de sua filha, um dia decide avançar contra o altar da esmeralda mestre e das esmeraldas do caos para se apoderar do seu poder e se torna um deus, pois só ter o domínio do mundo já não era o suficiente, Tikao tenta sem sucesso, fazer seu, pai desistir dessa loucura, mas novamente, ignora os apelos de sua filha e avança sobre ela e os Chaos, matando muitos deles, pois Pachacamac ignorou até mesmo que essas criaturas eram sagradas, então o deus guardião da esmeralda mestre enfurecido com a atitude de Pachacamc o mata sem pensar duas vezes e também os seus soldados, dando fim de uma vez por todas ao seu reinado de Terror no mundo. Chaos Chaos é um Chao modificado pelas Esmeraldas do Caos que em sua primeira aparição, no jogo Sonic Adventure, atua como um guardião para sua espécie, protege a Esmeralda Mestre e fornece água limpa em torno de seu altar. Ele retorna na sua forma perfeita em Sonic Generations como um chefe onde ele ganhou um novo visual com dentes verdes e uma pele reptiliana azul escura. A criatura era no inicio adorada como thumbum deus pelos equidnas, um dia Pachacamac, pai de Tikal, sedento de poder, decide invadir o templo e pegar a esmeralda mestre e também as esmeraldas do caos para assim obter o seu poder de governante supremo para sempre, Tikal tenta impedir seus pai junto com os chaos para não avançar e suplica ao pai que desistisse da ideia, mas Pachacamac não dar ouvidos e avança contra Tikal e os Chaos matando muitos deles, neste momento, Chaos fica muito enfurecido e triste pelo que aconteceu a seus filhos, então com uma fúria incontrolável, ele mata Pachacamac e também os seus soldados, além de muitos equidnas, alguns sobrevivem, Tikal se sacrifica para selar Chaos, mas acaba sendo selada junto com ele, os equidnas sobreviventes decidem guardar as esmeraldas e a esmeralda mestre para que assim, Chaos nunca desperte, antes de ser selado, a criatura amaldiçoa os equidnas dizendo que nunca mais sua especie povoaria a terra novamente, que todos os machos morreriam jovens e suas fêmeas morreria ao botar seus ovos, causando assim a extinção quase total da raça equidna. Biolizard Um mostro maléfico e irracional que apareceu em Sonic Adventure 2, se parece muito com uma espécie de thumb|272pxdinossauro, mas com detalhes de tartaruga, foi criado na colonia espacial ARK como a forma de vida perfeita, mas que foi um fracasso, pois matou muitas pessoas na ARK, após os eventos ocorridos, o governo manda militares para combater a ameaça do monstro que após matar muitos soldados, é contido e aprisionado nos confins da ARK, anos depois ele volta novamente e luta contra Shadow que o derrota de primeiro, mas ele se ergue e usa um controle do caos para se fundir com a ARK e assim chocar a colonia espacial contra a Terra, mas acaba derrotado definitivamente por Super Shadow e Super Sonic. Solaris Monstro maligno que aparecem em Sonic 2006, que lembra muito uma mistura de anjo caido com um thumb|229pxpássaro, possui vários poderes como tiros de lasers, pedras e telecinese, acaba derrotado pelo trio Super Sonic, Super Shadow e Super Silver. O mesmo monstro só aparece quando Mephiles, Iblis e as sete Esmeradas do Caos se juntam dando origem a essa vil e cruel criatura que tem como objetivo, destruir tudo e todos, para reconstruir novamente sobre o seu governo e do seu jeito, pois o mesmo embora poderoso, mas perdera sua luta contra o trio de super ouriços e assim, seus planos e desejos foram destruídos e assim Solaris cai no mundo como uma chuva de meteoros resplandescente. Iblis O Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) em Português Iblis é um dos vilões da serie Sonic the Hedgehog.Iblis '''(Seu thumb|259pxnome é também o mal nome de Satanás no Islão) foi um monstro imortal de destruição em massa e de Praga, foi o principal inimigo na serie '' Sonic the Hedgehog ''. Ela era uma criatura que nasceu a partir de "The Flames de Desastres", e leva o nome de "Desastre" a partir desta. Iblis parece ser uma louca criatura, que só parece estar interessado em causar destruição. A sua forma básica tem quatro braços e é como uma versão "Lava" do Perfect Chaos em aparência. Adaptação da sua aparência, os ataques de Iblis são baseados em fogo e lava. Ele pode lançar rochas de lava, soprar fogo, bem como a forma que tem que ter armas são suficientemente fortes para levantar-se grandes edifícios. Originalmente selado dentro Princesa Elise por seu pai durante 10 anos, antes do jogo, Iblis foi inadvertidamente liberado pelo "Disparo" alguns anos mais tarde. Iblis continuou a destruir o mundo, até, e incluindo, período de tempo no futuro de Silver. Em Prata da história, Silver the Hedgehog e Blaze the Cat continuamente batalham contra Iblis, mas acabou por revelar demasiado poder para qualquer um deles possa derrotá-lo, já que ele tinha a capacidade de ressuscitar continuamente em si. Assim, aconselha Mephiles a Silver e Blaze para desviar para o período imediatamente antes da transformação final de Sonic the Hedgehog, de pará-lo, referindo-o como "Iblis Trigger", de destruir o mundo. Silver descobriu a forma de selar Iblis. Ele então confrontando o monstro, mas, a fim de interromper permanentemente Iblis, Blaze foi obrigado a selar ele dentro dela, aparentemente destruir tanto ela como ele. No entanto, como a intenção era aprisionar Iblis em outra dimensão, era possível que Iblis e Blaze liquidassem o mundo, na realidade Blaze viria em ''Sonic Rush ''. Para além da forma descrita anteriormente, Iblis de "outras formas é um gigante como uma serpente com um rasgado na face, o primeiro com dois braços, mas não tem pernas, e sua forma original, uma bola de chamas. Blaze diz que Iblis tem uma "forma definitiva", mas que a forma nunca foi vista. Porque nenhum dos eventos do jogo aconteceu, Iblis nunca existiu. Dark Gaia Um gigante dragão demônio do tamanho da Terra que desperta quando Dr. Eggman usa sua engenhoca thumb|340pxpara transformar Sonic em Werehog, e após dividir a Terra em sete pedaços, Dark Gaia se alimenta da energia negativa do mundo e é considerado como o responsável pela extinção dos dinossauros, como dito no jogo Sonic Unleashed, segundo se parece, a terra seria como um gigantesco ovo, onde o mostro estava aprisionado há milhões de anos, Eggman, aparentemente de alguma forma descobriu esse segredo, decidindo li betar Dark Gaia para beneficio próprio e assim tirar proveito dessa criatura a seu favor, aparentemente é um monstro irracional que pensa apenas na destruição, Dark Gaia pode arremessar bolas de lava vulcânica e causar terremotos, também pode criar um escudo protetor para se defender, com seus cabelos em forma de dragão, ele pode atacar qualquer um que o ameace, ele também tem uma super forma, o Perfet Dark Gaia que acaba sendo derrotado por Super Sonic e pelo Gaia Colossus, assim voltando as profundezas da Terra. Lord Ix É o vilão principal do jogo Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood é o'' ''líder do clã inimigo de Pachacamacthumb há mais de 4000 mil anos chamado Nocturnus, assim como o líder equidina, também quer dominar e conquistar e fazer todos ficarem aos seus pés como vassalos, não tolera fraqueza e nem fracassos, muito menos estupidez, como que ele deixa claro que odeia com todo o fervor, ele tem um cetro mágico que atira rajadas de lazeres e produz uma bola negra gigante que destrói tudo no seu caminho, no seu primeiro conflito com Pachacamac, eles lutaram cruelmente, até pachacamac utilizar um feitiço que selou Ix e todo o seu clã em uma outra dimensão, milhares de anos depois, Ix volta a Terra, pois o feitiço de Pachamac que o selara terminou e volta para conquistar de novo 'o mundo, roubando a esmeralda mestre e as esmeraldas do caos, e fazendo Angel island cair no oceano, Sonic se reúne com seus amigos e juntos derrotam Lord Ix e salvam o mundo mais uma vez. E selando novamente Ix e seu clã, menos Shade, de volta a sua prisão dimensional. Void Vilão do Jogo Sonic Shuffle que quer destruir o mundo dos sonhos e transforma-lo em seu próprio mundo thumb|234pxnem que tenha de passar por cima de qualquer um que atrapalhar seus planos, desesperado, Nights pede ajuda a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy Rose, que se oferecem para derrota a criatura. Em um desafio de tirar folego, o vilão desafia os heróis, trapaceando, a criatura pensa que ganha, mas Sonic, Tails, Amy e Knuckles, jogando limpo e sem trapaças no jogo derrotam a criatura, fazendo tudo volta ao normal e trazendo a paz e a felicidade de volta o mundo dos sonhos. Void também aparece nos quadrinhos do Sonic, mas sua forma é totalmente diferente da que se faz presente no jogo. Sendo mais um misto de animal com alienígena, no jogo, sua forma real, é a de um mostro com seis pares de asas, parecendo uma espécie de anjo caído. '''Erazor Djinn É um gênio maligno da lampada que aparece em Sonic and The Secret Rings, ele corrompe as páginas thumbdo livro das 1001 noites e pretendo dominar o mundo real junto, possui poderes muito mais elevados do que Shahra, a jênia do anel, assim como a gênia, mesmo sendo sendo mau, ele pode conceder desejos, 3 por pessoa, ele precisa absorver os secret rings e se transformar em um mostro chamado Alf Layla Wa Layla, uma criatura horrível e monstruosa, obtendo que queria, ele absorve os poderes de Shahra e os secrets rings juntos, Sonic também absorve os poderes dos Secrets Rings e se transforma em Dark Spiner, e luta com o mostro e o derrotando, antes de aprisionar o gênio mau de volta a sua lampada, ele pede que liberte Shara e que tudo volte ao normal, salvando o mundo real e a Terra das 1001 noites, mesmo malvado, no jogo Erazon tem um lindo palácio chamado Night Palace, que feito de ouro, prata, marfim e pedras preciosas, sendo uma das fases marcas registrada do vilão. Ele também tem uma arma de luta, uma espécie de cimitarra dupla que o vilão usa para destruir seus inimigos. Time Eater Uma estranha criatura que aparece em Sonic Generations, como o vilão principal, embora não se dá a thumb|284pxsaber se a criatura é mau ou não, no jogo, Eggman revela que capturou a criatura em uma de suas viagem pelo universo e após estuda-la, descobriu que a mesma tinha o poder de controlar o tempo, ele diz que o mesmo é um ser que vaga pelo universo devorando o tempo, como diz o seu nome, capturada a criatura, Eggman robotiza a mesma e a controla a sua maneira, só que Eggman não estava sozinho nisso, ele tinha a ajuda do seu eu do passado, o Dr. Eggman do passado, juntos, o Eggman do presente e o do passado haviam planejado tudo, pois eles queriam fazer uma maneira de eliminar Sonic no passado e assim dominar o mundo, para o ouriço nunca viesse existir, por isso fazia toda a confusão com o tempo através do poder da criatura e esta ao seu controle, eles poderiam fazer o que quiser com o tempo, Sonic com a ajuda do Sonic do passado, unem forças para derrotar Time Eater e os seus inimigos mais íntimos que eram o Dr. Eggman do passado e o do Dr. Eggman do presente, aqui chamado por Tails de Dr. Robotinik, os dois Super Sonic, Clássico e Moderno derrotam Time Eater e tudo volta ao normal, voltando a festa de aniversário do Sonic, depois disso Time Eater desaparece, os Eggmans do Presente e Passados ficam presos no limbo. Deadly Six Guardiões do planeta Lost Rex, aparecem em Sonic Lost World como vilões principais, são um grupo de thumb|352pxseis monstros muito letais e perigosos como diz o seu nome, cada um tem sua personalidade e aparência própria, podem falar e têm grandes poderes, todos podem voar, mesmo não tendo asas, confira: Zazz: Um mostro rosa, com chifres, garras e pernas de bode, parece um monstro completamente insano, pois, age de forma muito louca e escandalosa, é mau devido sua loucura. Zomom: Um monstro amarelo, alto e gordo, adora comer, é muito forte, mas tem pouca inteligência. Zeena: A única fêmea dos monstros, ela tem pele e cabelo verdes, possui apenas um único chifre, é muito vaidosa, no inicio tem uma leve queda por Sonic, mas depois o ver como inimigo sem mais, nem menos. Zor: Um mostro branco, de cabelos lilas, com patas azuis-clara, é um mostro um tanto narcisista, pois adora sua própria imagem, não parece se preocupar muito com outras coisas. Zik: Este é monstro velho e conselheiro do grupo, é respeitado por seus companheiros, principalmente por Zavok, por quem parecer ter uma relação de respeito, mais do que com o restante do grupo, ele é azul claro, com bigodes compridos e um pequeno rabo de cavalo na ponta da cabeça, luta com um pequeno cajado que é sua arma. Zavok: Um mostro forte, alto, vermelho, com detalhes negros e azul claros em seu corpo, possui dois enormes chifres e um grande rabo de cavalo(cabelo comprido), é o líder dos "Deadly Six", é também o mais inteligente do grupo, pois fala de um modo um tanto civilizado e elegante, embora seja inteligente e muito astuto, mas usa essas qualidades de forma mau intencionada, influenciando todo o resto do grupo. Lyric É o principal vilão do jogo das versões de Wii e Nintendo 3DS, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric e Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, em ambos os jogos ele é o antagonista principal, mas nas duas versões sua história é diferente: Sonic Boon: Rise of Lyric thumb|270pxSonic, Tails, Amy e Knuckles estão fugindo de um bando de robôs assassinos que os perseguem sem descanso, eles acabam se refugiando em um velho templo antigo, sem querer eles despertam uma criatura que estava aprisionada a mais de 1000 anos, Lyric, que quer ser vingar de todo o Team Sonic, em especial de Sonic que ele culpa como sendo o responsável por aprisiona-lo a centenas de anos. Sonic Boon: Shattered Crystal Nessa versão, sua história já é um pouco diferente, ele deseja se apossar de um antigo Crystal com poderes incríveis, com os quais ele poderia dominar o mundo e o universo, mas uma sociedade secreta de ouriços frustou os seus planos e escondeu o cristal em um local de difícil acesso, já nos tempos atuais, ele deseja novamente realizar sua utopia, custe o que custar. Categoria:Listas